¿Por qué? Hermana ¿Por qué?
by LadyAzu
Summary: Estoy ante tu tumba hermana y no puedo más que mirar al cielo...de mis ojos ni una sola lágrima


_Hola! Tenía ganas de escribir esta pequeña historia desde hace mucho, y aunque no es el mejor momento porque debería estar estudiando! Pues...esto fue mas fuerte XD. Disfruten la historia, así como yo al escribirla. _

_Los personajes no son mios, y no hago esto con fines lucrativos. _

_La historia se coloca justamente después de la batalla final, espero se entienda. Todo salvo el ultimo comentario al final que esta después de un guión, es puro pensamiento. _

_Sin más que decirles, pues adelante con la lectura!_

**¿Por qué? Hermana… ¿Por qué?**

Estoy ante tu tumba hermana y no puedo más que mirar al cielo…

¿Que pensarías si me ves ahora? No traigo la capa puesta y el agua de la lluvia empapa mi vestido. Mi cabello escurre ríos de agua y melancolía. Pero de mis ojos…de mis ojos ni una sola lágrima.

¿Por qué?

Tengo lodo y suciedad en partes que no tenía desde niña, como cuando jugábamos en la colina cerca de la casona de nuestros padres. Tengo recuerdos fugaces de nuestra vida juntas y francamente…no son agradables. Tus desprecios y humillaciones a lo que yo de niña y joven ame…fui débil ante ti y quebrantaste mi espíritu infinidad de veces. He de admitir que me tenías tan atrapada en tus garras que la primera vez que fuiste a Azkabán sufrí por ti, lloré por ti…y rogué que ÉL volviera y te liberara…sin embargo…el paso de los años, ablandan el corazón. Conocí la dicha y el amor, y los disfruté…fui esposa, madre y amante, pero no hermana….por que las expectativas me ataban a no seguir pensando en ti. ¿Te extrañaba? Si… ¿Te necesitaba? No. Era libre…

Pero todo cambia…me arrepentí del deseo que pedí hace ya 16 años… Primero me engañé a mi misma diciéndome que eso significaba el inicio de un mejor mundo que nos mereciera, justo como decía papá… La primera vez solo vi desde lejos…el seno familiar y después mi pronto embarazo me mantuvieron detrás de un cristal, pero está vez estuve en primera fila para ver toda la clase de atrocidades que se cometieron en nombre de la rancia ideología… Sé que sin la sangre de la antigua estirpe de los Black corriendo por mis venas, habría colapsado en el momento que a Lucius le ardió la marca de nuevo. Cada día perdía un poco más de convicción sobre la empresa que llevábamos. Cada día abría los ojos un poco más a la verdad…

Cuando volviste pensé que mi corazón encontraría el cause a las "viejas y buenas costumbres". Sin embargo…no fue así. Habías cambiado…o solo que tal vez ahora te veía como realmente eras. Nunca antes había visto la locura y maldad en tu mirada…o era solo que nunca quise verlas…

Sé, aunque jamás me lo dijo, que Lucius no quería volver al "servicio". Pero la marca es imposible de evadir…es un contrato…una sentencia…una muerte segura.

Querida y bella hermana mía…te vi matar, descuartizar, desangrar, violar, destruir…solo y solo por el placer de hacerlo. No por la orden del Lord, no por la "causa"…sino por el puro placer…

Estuve a punto de caer de nuevo en tus perversiones, pero recapacité…lo que no hice…fue detenerte.

Cuando mi hijo fue llamado…sentí que la última parte de mí que te amaba moría a cada respiro que daba… Sé que fue tu idea marcarlo, sé que tú planeaste en ÉL los "honores" que mi hijo tendría. Pero es que el no es tuyo. Estaré eternamente agradecida con Severus por salvarlo de la muerte a la que lo condenamos…porque todos tuvimos culpa…un poco de culpa. Aun no entiendo porque fuiste nuestro testigo durante el juramento inquebrantable…

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, tal vez era la sangre llamando a la sangre…la única vez que escuchaste a nuestro lazo. Y no me traicionaste… Pero sé que tu le dijiste al Lord sobre mi visita a su mano derecha…fue muy obvio su castigo.

Aparte de esa vez, no recuerdo otra donde velaras por tu misma sangre…y no solo por ti. Yo no habría podido matar a nuestra sobrina, por muy mestiza o traidora que fuera ella o su madre… que a final de cuentas… ¡es nuestra hermana!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? ¿Por qué mataste a tu propia sangre?

Te vi una vez más…y una vez más no te detuve…pero comprendí…que ya no estaríamos juntas nunca más…ganara el bando que ganara…. Tu amor enfermizo por el poder, por la ambición pero principalmente por ÉL, por fin nos había apartado.

Aun no puedo creer que confié todas mis esperanzas en un niño de 17 años…la misma edad que mi hijo… ¡y arriesgue todo! Absolutamente todo por el amor que tu no eras capaz de comprender… No eras madre… Mientras avanzábamos al castillo sentía lentamente el latir de mi corazón, al mismo ritmo que sentía pulsar los dedos de mi mano que habían tocado al chico…y eso me dio paz, serenidad, sentí que todo saldría bien…o mal…depende de quien fueras.

Encontré a Draco, y pude ver lo confusos que estábamos los tres, era momento de decidir que queríamos más… Nos vimos a los ojos, y Lucius comprendió que era el momento de libertad que ellos dos tanto esperaban… Yo aun estaba atada a ti…

Se dio la tan esperada batalla final. Tú peleabas contra Molly, de la cual no recuerdo que fuera tan buena en los duelos…pero sé cual fue tu error, porque otra vez eras incapaz de entender…que con el amor de una madre….principalmente de una madre destrozada por la muerte de su hijo; no se juega. Y supe, supe que había yo tomado la decisión correcta, porque vi la decisión en los ojos de Molly, la misma que yo sentí al mentir sobre la muerte de Potter, y sabía…aunque nunca fui muy buena en adivinación…que esa sería la última vez que reirías.

No lo dudes jamás hermana, te amé. Claro que te amé…pero si para ti no fui suficiente…tú tampoco lo serías para mí. Tomé mi decisión, así como tú tomaste la tuya. ¿En qué punto nos separamos hermana? Me gustaría volver el tiempo y cambiar esas pequeñas cosas que te dieron control sobre mi vida en un inicio de esta…tal vez y solo tal vez…el ponerte un alto a tiempo habría sido la solución…pero el pasado quedo atrás. Es posible para nosotros alterarlo…pero es imposible predecir nuestro presente después de eso.

Por fin pude llorar Bella…pero lloré, no por tu muerte…sino por lo que no pudo ser. Un día daré la cara a Andrómeda por no evitar lo que hiciste…por que tal vez ella no me culpe…pero es una muerte que pesa en mi conciencia…como la de Sirius… Las respuestas a las preguntas que te hice jamás las sabré…pero sé otras tantas cosas más que no me importa quedarme con la duda.

Que sepas, no cambiaré mi forma de pensar con respecto a la pureza de sangre…solo que ahora creo, que esta en nuestras manos hacerlo de una manera más pacífica…el punto no es la pureza…sino la tradición… por eso no lamento las muertes ocurridas bajo tu varita…solo lamento, que tu locura derramara sangre tan pura…como la de nuestra antiquísima estirpe Black.

Siempre te recordaré hermana….pero no te prometo amarte todos los días. Por fin puedo posar mis ojos sobre tu lápida. Aun no lo sé….pero tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos…me hinco en el pasto, tomando los bordes de tu lápida como si fueran tus hombros, y deposito un casto beso de despedida sobre tu nombre….me levanto. Ya no llueve.

Adiós hermana mía…te prometo ser tan feliz como tú jamás lo permitirías… Con una última mirada a tu lápida para guardarla en mi memoria, te doy la espalda y camino hacía mi vida…mis últimas palabras para ti son….

- Hasta nunca, hermana mía.

_Espero les haya gustado! Y sino, pues bueno, no siempre se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Estoy pensando en hacer otras dos artes, una entre Narcisa y Andrómeda, y otra con Bella desde el más allá. Solo que no será eso hasta dentro de algunas semanas...que termine de estudiar y tenga menos trabajo en la oficina. _

_Bye bye! Y gracias por leer :D_


End file.
